Cinderella, Cinderella, What Went Wrong?
by spot-da-vampyre-puppi
Summary: The Grimms never really finished what happened to Cinderella and her Prince. What happens to an emotionally and mentally scarred girl? Her step-mother hated her, her father went along with it. How does she react to Prince? Rated T for violence/dark themes


**Disclaimer: I only own the murderous ideas of Cinderella.**

_**Summary:**__Cinderella's story doesn't end where we all think in the Grimm's fairytale. She has more issues than you think, a girl mentally scarred by her step-sisters by forcing her to work day-in and day-out. Then her father, just automatically assuming her as it an acceptable thing... An emotionally scarred girl who marries a man from three days of dancing with each other... Good luck, Prince-Charming! All he wants is to make her happy._

**Cinderella, Cinderella, What Went Wrong?**

**By Spot-da-vampyre-puppi**

"Cinderella, Cinderella." The Prince cooed from in front of her on the horse. "We are going to my castle."

Cinderella, being scarred as she is, felt odd about it. She felt... Rebelious. She didn't want the authority. "No!" she screamed at him, and the horse stopped.

"No..." She cleared her throat. "I don't want to go to the castle..."

He turned to look at the dark haired girl. "Then where do you wish to go?"

"I-I..." she paused, surprised. She never had any authority over anything. She looked down and mumbled, "The castle is fine..."

They road to the castle.

"Cinderella, Cinderella," The Prince cooed again. "Would you like to go inside?"

"No!" she screamed again, "No... Thank you." He was good to her why not she back? The least she could do was try to be nice...

"Then where would you like to go?" he wrapped his arms around her. "For a walk? To the Gardens? Leave here?"

She caved. He cared enough to choose whatever she wished? She wanted to be the nicest as she could. "No, no, wherever is fine."

She was acting so bipolar! It was strange.

They went inside. "Cinderella, Cinderella," he kissed her hand. "Would you like to meet my family?"

"No, no!" she whisper-yelled, nervous.

"Then we could go-..."

"Never mind! We can meet your family." she was flustered.

They went and met his family. His father was charming, his mother was dead, his sisters were brainless. Cinderella tried to remain silent, only speaking when she was needed. She had issues with authority and didn't want to blow up in his face.

Soon enough, the Prince said: "Cinderella, Cinderella," he kissed her cheek, "When shall we marry?"

"Not now, not-" she was going to say 'ever' but this was the man who she had fallen in love with, and she needed to remember that. "..not today..."

"When then?"

"A few weeks."

So they went like that for a few weeks. He always asking her what she wished, she always saying 'no', and then changing her mind.

It was a beautiful wedding, her dress was silken with gold, and a long train. She wore a crown of royalty, and golden slippers. He also wore golden clothing. Everyone in the village was there, and although Cinderella smiled, it never reached her eyes, and the Prince was the only one ever close enough to see that.

The day after the wedding, he asked her "Cinderella, Cinderella," and kissed her. "How are you?"

She sighed. "I am fine." she replied simply.

"Really, Cinderella."

"I am fine." she was getting angry.

"Are you happy?"

"_YES!_" she screamed, then faultered.

"I am not good enough to you, am I?" it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"No, no!" she yelled at him, her heart aching. "You are!"

"No, Cinderella, you aren't happy. I am not good enough."

"No, no, you are."

After their original arguements, she started to hate him, more and more.

Years past, six years, to be exact. And she started to hate him, resent him, and became murderous. She had tried to be nice to him, he saved her, and all... But they just didn't click like they thought. They were young and foulish for three days and even though she was free and the Queen, she wished she could go back, and change it all.

One night, they got in a big arguement, alone in their big bedroom. It was over nothing, really, they had argued about the past. He still said he wasn't good enough for her, and she couldn't take it. Soon, he fell asleep.

After years and years of twisted psychosis, mental scarring, and insanity, she killed him, with a knife.

But before she killed him, he woke up, just barely and whispered, "Cinderella, Cinderella, what went wrong?" right before she plunged a butcher knife in his heart.

Afterward, she wiped off her knife, set it back in her drawer, and went back to sleep. When she woke up in the morning, she smiled deviously, and yelled for the guard, pouring water in her eyes to make it look like she cried.

**Please Review**

**Spot**


End file.
